Madness
Madness are an English ska band from Camden Town, London, that formed in 1976. They achieved most of their success in the early to mid-1980s. Both Madness and UB40 spent 214 weeks on the UK singles charts over the course of the decade, holding the record for most weeks spent by a group in the 1980s UK singles charts. However, Madness achieved this in a shorter time period (1980–1986). (Read more at wikipedia ) Links To Peel Madness' only Peel session was recorded on 14th August 1979 and broadcast two weeks later on 27 August 1979. Produced by Bob Sargeant and engineered by Mike Robinson, the session was recorded at Maida Vale 4. Although on 07 August 1979, Peel admitted not liking their debut single "The Prince" at first listen, Madness soon became one of his favorite bands during 1979 and 1980. After complaining on 17 September 1979 that the band were top of his list of bands that he really wanted to see (along with the Specials), Peel saw Madness with the Selecter and the Specials when the 2 Tone package tour played at Norwich UEA on 26 October 1979 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/29_October_1979, and commented that he "thought they were most enjoyable". On 22 October 1979, Peel played five songs from the debut album of the band, "One Step Beyond... ". Five albums by Madness ("One Step Beyond...", "Absolutely", "7", "Mad Not Mad" and "Utter Madness") were found in Peel's record collection . Sessions One session. Released as 'The Peel Sessions EP' on Strange Fruit (SFPS007) in 1986 and as part of the second CD of the 30th anniversary deluxe re-release of One Step Beyond (2009). 1. Recording date: 1979-08-14. First broadcast: 27 August 1979. Repeated: 18 September 1979, 09 June 1980. *The Prince / Bed And Breakfast Man / Land Of Hope And Glory / Stepping Into Line Show appearances (Excluding Sessions) (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add further information if known) ;1979 *02 August 1979: The Prince (7") Two-Tone *06 August 1979: Madness (b-side 'The Prince' 7") Two-Tone *07 August 1979: The Prince (7") Two-Tone *09 August 1979: The Prince (7") 2 Tone *18 August 1979 (BFBS): The Prince (7") 2 Tone *21 August 1979: The Prince (7") 2 Tone *01 September 1979 (BFBS): The Prince (7") Two-Tone *13 September 1979: The Prince (7") 2 Tone *22 October 1979: One Step Beyond (LP – One Step Beyond) Stiff *22 October 1979: My Girl (LP – One Step Beyond) Stiff *22 October 1979: Night Boat To Cairo (LP – One Step Beyond) Stiff *22 October 1979: Razorblade Alley (LP – One Step Beyond) Stiff *22 October 1979: Swan Lake (LP – One Step Beyond) Stiff *29 October 1979: One Step Beyond (7") Stiff *30 October 1979: Night Boat To Cairo (LP – One Step Beyond) Stiff *12 November 1979: My Girl (LP - One Step Beyond) Stiff *17 November 1979 (BFBS): Swan Lake (album - One Step Beyond) Stiff SEEZ 17 *17 November 1979 (BFBS): Bed & Breakfast (album - One Step Beyond) Stiff SEEZ 17 *19 November 1979: Swan Lake (LP - One Step Beyond) Stiff *20 November 1979: Rockin' In Ab (LP - One Step Beyond) Stiff *24 November 1979 (BFBS): Rockin` In Ab (album - One Step Beyond...) Stiff SEEZ 17 *26 November 1979: Night Boat To Cairo (LP - One Step Beyond) Stiff *28 November 1979: My Girl (LP - One Step Beyond) Stiff *05 December 1979: Bed And Breakfast Man (LP - One Step Beyond) Stiff *11 December 1979: Deceives The Eye (broadcast date is questionable) *13 December 1979: My Girl (7") Stiff *13 December 1979: Swan Lake (LP - One Step Beyond) Stiff *13 December 1979: Stepping Into Line (7" b-side 'My Girl') Stiff *18 December 1979: My Girl (7") Stiff ;1980 *05 January 1980 (BFBS): My Girl (7") Stiff BUY 62 *08 January 1980: My Girl (7") Stiff *09 January 1980 (BFBS): My Girl (7") Stiff *15 January 1980: My Girl (7") Stiff *16 January 1980: My Girl (7") Stiff *22 January 1980: In The Rain (12" - My Girl) Stiff BUY IT 62 *24 January 1980: In The Rain (12" - My Girl) Stiff BUY IT 62 *26 January 1980 (BFBS): In The Rain (12" - My Girl) Stiff BUY IT 62 *12 February 1980: Un Paso Adelante... (One Step Beyond) (7" ) Stiff *20 February 1980 (BFBS): Un Paso Adelante... (One Step Beyond...) (Version Original) (7") Stiff *08 March 1980 (BFBS): My Girl (7") Stiff BUY 62 *25 March 1980: Deceives The Eye (7" - Work Rest & Play EP) Stiff BUY 71 *25 March 1980: The Young And The Old (7" - Work Rest & Play EP) Stiff BUY 71 *26 March 1980: Night Boat To Cairo (7" - Work Rest & Play EP) Stiff BUY 71 *31 March 1980: Deceives The Eye (7" - Work Rest & Play EP) Stiff BUY 71 *03 April 1980: Night Boat To Cairo (7" - Work Rest & Play EP) Stiff BUY 71 *09 April 1980: Night Boat To Cairo (7" - Work Rest & Play EP) Stiff BUY 71 *10 April 1980 (BFBS): Deceives The Eye (7" - Work Rest & Play EP) Stiff BUY 71 *10 April 1980 (BFBS): The Young And The Old (7" - Work Rest & Play EP) Stiff BUY 71 *02 June 1980: Don't Quote Me On That (12") Stiff MAD.1 *07 June 1980 (BFBS): Don't Quote Me On That (12") Stiff MAD.1 *03 July 1980 (BFBS): Don't Quote Me On That (12") Stiff MAD.1 *03 September 1980: Baggy Trousers (7") Stiff BUY 84 *22 September 1980: Overdone (LP - Absolutely) Stiff SEEZ 29 *23 September 1980: Take It Or Leave It (LP - Absolutely) Stiff SEEZ 29 *23 September 1980: On The Beat Pete (LP - Absolutely) Stiff SEEZ 29 *29 September 1980: On The Beat Pete (LP - Absolutely) Stiff SEEZ 29 *04 October 1980 (BFBS): On The Beat Pete (LP - Absolutely) Stiff SEEZ 29 *12 November 1980: Un Passo Avanti Step Beyond in Italian (EP – Work Rest & Play) Stiff (Italian release) *20 December 1980 (BFBS): Embarrassment (7") Stiff BUY 102 ;1981 *03 February 1981: 'Nighboat To Cairo' (LP Dance Craze) ;1986 *24 November 1986: The Prince (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit Top Of The Pops *27 May 1982 (TOTP): "House of Fun" *25 December 1982 (TOTP): "House of Fun" *01 September 1983 (TOTP): "Wings Of A Dove" *29 August 1985 (TOTP): "Yesterday's Men" See Also *Record Collection: M *Indie Charts *1979 Top Twenty Albums External Links *Official website *BBC Peel Session page *Fades In Slowly Category:Artists Category:1979 Category:1980